Strangers on board
by Higgie22
Summary: What happens when Merlin appears on board the Liberator, followed by Prince Athur? How does the crew react? Set in Series 3 for both shows.


**Author's notes:** Any questions or comments to do with Merlin I will probably have no idea what you're talking about, so questions and comments will be passed on to my Merlin expert who helped me write. I am purely the Blake's 7 person.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Merlin, nor do I own any characters from Blake's 7.

* * *

><p>Vila Restal was sat with a glass of adrenaline-soma in his hand as he waited for Avon or one of the others to report in. They'd been gone two hours, updating regularly from the planet Horanshian. Avon had told Vila to stay on the Liberator while the rest of the crew was exploring the ice lands of the planet that was in fixed orbit.<p>

"Orac, want to hear a joke?" Vila asked the super-computer.

"Why would I waste my time on such trivialities?" Orac asked back.

"Fine then you miserable piece of scrap-metal," Vila said.

A bright light flashed across the flight deck. Vila put his arm up in front of his eyes, blocking out the worst of the light. White light danced across Vila's eyelids. When the light had faded Vila moved his arm and opened his eyes.

A boy was stood between Vila and the armoury. He was wearing a blue top with a brown waistcoat and a red scarf hanging from his neck. He turned around abruptly and spotted Vila.

"Who are you?" Vila asked, looking at the boy curiously.

Cautiously the boy replied, "Merlin."

Vila looked the boy up and down.

"Where is Prince Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Prince who?"

"Oh no, I've done the wrong spell, haven't I?"

"Spell? What are you talking about?"

"Where am I?"

"You're on board the Liberator," Vila said. "How did you get here?"

"I was just, um- I must have read the wrong spell. I was in Camelot."

"Camelot? Have you been drinking? There aren't any planets called Camelot around here."

"It's a long story, and quite frankly I can't be bothered to explain it all."

"Pleasure to meet you too," Vila said sarcastically.

Merlin looked slightly embarrassed and said, "I'm from what I think you call the past, and we didn't think that in the future smarty-pants like you would be in charge. Anyway, I need to get back. Arthur will be wondering where I've got to and I don't fancy licking his boots again." He shuddered.

"I suggest you get back to wherever you're from before my crew gets here," Vila said, giving the impression that he was in charge of the magnificent Liberator.

"Do you have any lavender and sage?"

"Where do you expect that to grow on a ship in space?" A voice asked from one of the corridors leading away from the flight deck.

Vila and Merlin both turned to see Avon stood in the light of the corridor.

"Oh, no where, Gaius wanted me to get him some. Thought I might save myself some time," Merlin said.

"And who exactly are you?" Avon asked as he walked down the steps.

"Merlin." Under his breath he muttered, "You pompous old git."

Avon drew his gun, pointing it at Merlin.

"You're on my ship, so I would watch what you say and do."

"Your ship? I thought it was his," Merlin said, nodding towards Vila.

"That proves how much of a fool you are," Avon said, keeping his gun locked on Merlin.

"Flíeh grima!" Merlin said.

The gun in Avon's hand flew upwards and hit him on the head, hard.

"Avon!" Vila shouted as he rose.

Avon fell to the floor and the gun clattered beside him.

Once again, a bright light flashed through the flight deck. Merlin and Vila covered their eyes with their arms until the blinding light was completely gone. Another person was stood in the middle of the flight deck, behind Merlin.

"Merlin," the figure shouted.

Merlin jumped at his name. He recognised that tone.

"Arthur is, is that you? Oh thank god. I don't know what happened I was just minding my own business when this blinding white light appeared and then I found myself here."

Vila opened his mouth to speak. "But I thought you-"

Merlin shot Vila a look and his eyes glowed a deep gold. Vila knew what would happen if he said any more. Cowardice won over truth.

_Who are you?_ The harsh voice was inside Merlin's head.

"Merlin but you may know me as Emyrs," Merlin telepathically replied.

_Why are you on our ship?_

"Accident, I was doing a spell and did the wrong one please don't tell Arthur. Anyway who are you?"

_Cally._

A woman stepped out from one of the corridors. "My name is Cally."

"Can I trust you not to tell Arthur?" Merlin telepathically replied.

"Vila, take Avon to the medical bay. Get Dayna to make sure he's okay," Cally said.

Vila walked over to Avon, keeping his eyes on Merlin and Arthur.

"I think he's too heavy for me to carry."

"I'll get Tarrant."

Cally walked over to one of the control panels and pushed a button then spoke.

"Tarrant, this is Cally. Come down to the flight deck. Villa needs your help."

"He needs my help with what?"

"You'll see when you get here."

" I demand you tell me where we are," Arthur commanded.

"And who are you?" Cally asked, looking Arthur over.

" I am Prince Arthur, heir to the throne of Camelot."

"You're not in Camelot now, though, are you?" Vila asked.

"No, I, uhh, guess not."

Tarrant arrived in the flight deck and looked at Cally, not noticing the other people.

"What's the emergency?" He asked.

"Help Vila get Avon to the medical bay."

"The medical bay?" Tarrant looked around and saw Vila half supporting Avon and the two boys who stood out of place.

"I'll explain later," Cally said.

Tarrant gave Cally a cynical look before going over to Vila and Avon.

"Will you be okay on your own Cally?" Vila asked before leaving.

"Yes, Vila, I'll be fine."

Vila and Tarrant left, carrying an unconscious Avon between them.

Arthur, clearly not liking being ignored, said "I said, where are we?"

"You should learn patience. Most people appreciate it," Cally said.

"Yes, well most people don't get abducted. Take us back now. Actually you can keep Merlin."

"If I knew how, I would happily send you back. You were not abducted, otherwise why would be so shocked to see you on board?"

"Good point," Arthur replied.

"Zen, find out how they're getting on board," Cally ordered the ship's main computer.

"Confirmed," Zen said.

Merlin whispered to Arthur, "I think they're deluded but just play along. They may help us get home."

"Agreed but when we get back we must never speak of these circumstances in public, lest we want to end up dead."

"You may take a seat if you wish. I'm not sure how long Zen will take," Cally said, motioning towards the seats below the control panels.

Merlin gratefully sat down along with Arthur. "Where are your servants?" Arthur enquired.

"Servants? We don't have servants. We're not primitive," Cally replied.

"Primi-what?" Arthur said.

"Never mind," Cally said.

"Cally, Avon's awake. He's on his way to the flight deck. He doesn't seem to be in a good mood," Tarrant said.

"Is he ever?" Cally asked.

"Uh-oh" Merlin said.

"What?" Arthur said.

"We have got to get out of here now 'cause in about 1 minute we're gonna be in trouble" Merlin answered.

Just then Avon appeared. His face was mask of fury. He saw Merlin and he gave him an icy stare.

"You," Avon said angrily.

"Time to run," Merlin pulled Arthur up.

"Information. A fleet of Federation battle ships is locked on the Liberator. Battle computers estimate two minutes until they are within firing range."

"Get us out of here Zen," Cally said.

"Speed?" Zen asked.

"Speed standard by six."

"I think we should give them to the Federation," Avon said. "And where did the other one come from?"

"The other one!" Arthur said, offended.

" Never mind that didn't you hear them, they're gonna turn us in to whatever that federation thingy is. Come on we gotta run," Merlin said and started to run, dragging Arthur behind him.

The Liberator turned then started moving away from the Federation battle ships. The ship moved, and as Merlin and Arthur reached the spot where they'd first entered the ship they disappeared and were out of the Liberator.

"Where did they go?" Avon asked.

"Could they have teleported?" Tarrant asked as he walked into the flight deck.

"I doubt it. They weren't wearing teleport bracelets," Cally said.

"Then where did they go?" Vila asked from behind Avon.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be asking," Avon said.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur suddenly found themselves in Gaius' room.<p>

"What the?" Arthur started to say.

Merlin quickly closed his magic book and was suddenly struck with a massive headache.

"Ahh my head" Merlin moaned.

"Ohh stop your – ahh" Arthur moaned. "Mine hurts too".

Gaius came into his room and said, "What are you doing here? The king is asking for you Arthur. Is there something wrong?"

"No" Arthur replied. "Merlin I need you to polish my sword," Arthur said as he led him out the room.

"I'm sure I need not remind you that those extra-ordinary events that happened to us today must never be told to anyone," Arthur reprimanded Merlin.

"I know sire".


End file.
